


Day Offs and Morning Plans

by Rukiacat



Series: The life of a model [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, but mostly just smut, coliver - Freeform, coliver morning, do we need more?, photographer Oliver, sleepy Connor, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiacat/pseuds/Rukiacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so manipulative” laughed the other, crawling closer to Connor.<br/>“No” he flashed a naughty half-smile at him, planting kisses along his jawline and neck. “This is manipulative”</p><p>In which: Connor is really not a morning person, but is waken up by Oliver on his day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Offs and Morning Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long break. (A year? Probably) I really love this fandom, and I've started not less than three fics during last year, but I just couldn't complete any of them. But after last week's episode I'm currently too worried to function normally, and I just needed to write a fic where they're okay and happy. So here it is! It's really not that big of a deal, but it's cute. Anyway, enjoy!

Connor was woken up by a repeated, strange noise. It was barely audible, but it was enough to pull him out of his sweet dreams. He was lying on his front, pressed into the soft sheets, but his back was unusually cold. A light breeze made his whole body shiver, and that was when he realized; the blanket was nowhere to be found. He tried reaching downwards, groping for the lost warmness, but he gave up eventually. Rather he focused on the strange sound that was still frequently emitted by something, but no matter how hard he was trying, he couldn’t identify it. He opened an eye – the one that wasn’t pressed into the pillow – and groaned out loud when he saw the source of the noises.

“You serious right now?” he asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning!” cheered Oliver, not even sticking his head out from behind the lenses. He was probably kneeling on the floor, his elbows resting against the mattress, keeping the camera steady. Honestly, Connor didn’t even want to know how long he had been taking photos of him sleeping.

“You know this is a bit creepy, right?”

“I’m sorry…” he didn’t sound really apologetic though. “It’s just… the lighting is so perfect right now, you know? As the sun shines in the window it just creates an unbelievable setting, and with your body…”

Connor couldn’t help but quirk a little smile in the corner of his mouth. He loved it when Oliver got all professional; he was a completely different person behind the lenses. He could talk about photography for hours, gesturing vividly with his hands, and although sometimes Connor had no idea what he was talking about, he loved listening to him. The way his eyes lit up with enthusiasm was just stunning.

This time though, he didn’t let him get into it.

“So, I suppose that taking away my covers was a part of the process too…?” he grumbled, seriously starting to feel chilly.

“Oh…yeah. Sorry about that” he finally put the camera down, resting his chin on the side of the bed. He was pressing buttons on the device, looking through the photos, Connor assumed.

"But the pictures are amazing!" rejoiced Oliver, smiling like a puppy.

"I'm glad you're happy, but I'm really starting to freeze my ass off" he mumbled, voice low and annoyed. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to look at the other, because the heartfelt joy on his face would have made Connor's annoyance vanish in an instant. "So could you give it back, please? I would be very grateful"

"Of course" he put the camera down onto the nightstand, and started making his way around the bed. "Would be a shame if anything happened to that ass" he added with a smirk, and Connor couldn't help but huff out a small laugh.

"You're terrible at flirting, you know that?"

"You're terrible at faking annoyance, you know that?" Oliver was getting better and better at comebacks, he had to admit.

"I'm not faking it. You woke me up on my day off, of course I'm grouchy"

"Aww, you poor thing" his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he picked the blanket up and threw it on Connor.

Normally, he would have been full of witty remarks about Oliver’s sassiness, but he was too busy covering himself with the warmth. He let out a contented groan as he wrapped it around himself like a cocoon, only his head sticking out. He could hear Oliver chuckle, and after several seconds of shuffling noises he could feel the mattress sink under the other man’s weight. He eyed him up and down quickly; he was only wearing his boxers and was tugging on the sheets gently.

“Would you let me in?” he asked in the sweetest way possible, with those sad, brown puppy eyes of him, but there was also a barely noticeable glint in them which made it sound very suggestive.

“No” Connor dug himself even more into the sheets, burying himself completely.

“Come on” he kept his sweet tone, trying to affect the other’s conscience. “I’m kinda freezing over here”

“At least you know how it feels” he mumbled with a half-smile, not sure if Oliver heard it through the covers.

“Yeah, now I know” Connor could practically _hear_ him rolling his eyes, and he couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh. “Now, _please_?”

“Maybe… but only if you take off your boxers too” he wriggled a little to be able to look at Oliver properly and raised one eyebrow challengingly.

The other tried _so_ hard to hold back his smile, but he failed miserably.

"I thought you wanted to sleep” he laughed, but didn’t waste his time; he was already in the middle of getting rid of the last piece of clothing.

“I did” he confirmed, rolling onto his side so that Oliver could get under the covers too. “But I’m willing to be open to other possibilities too”

“You’re so manipulative” laughed the other, crawling closer to Connor.

“No” he flashed a naughty half-smile at him, planting kisses along his jawline and neck. “This is manipulative” he pressed himself up against Oliver to prove his point. “Are you still cold?”

“Not really…” his voice hitched as Connor reached the crook of his neck and started sucking on it.

“Glad to hear it” but his confidence only lasted so long, because the next moment he could feel cool fingers smoothing down his stomach. The touch nearly felt icy against his burning skin, the contrast making him wild. He almost bit down on Oliver’s neck as he reached Connor’s length and wrapped his hand around it, moaning into the other’s skin at the sensation.

It was amazing how quickly he lost control when he got in contact with Oliver’s lips or hands. Connor was running his fingers along the other’s chest, involuntarily digging his nails into his sides when he started stroking him. But he didn’t want to let him take control. He grabbed his wrists and pushed him onto his back, hooking one of his legs over Oliver’s hips, straddling him. He leaned in to tease the other a little, but he could immediately feel a hand sliding into his hair, the other onto the back of his neck. Those hands were playing with his hair, pulling him down until their lips met. It was like an electric shock; a hot sensation rushing through his veins, filling his whole body up with energy, and even more arousal. He let out a choked moan as Oliver gently bit on his tongue; the sensation was intensifying, just on the verge of overwhelming. Connor let go of the other’s wrists, smoothing down along his sides without breaking the kiss.

Oliver arched his hips off the bed, rubbing their erections together, seeking for more of the delicious contact. Connor pinned him down with his hands, moving on to kissing every inch of him he could reach. He was making his way down along his chest and stomach, biting and sucking at just the right places. It was getting harder for him to concentrate; Oliver’s hot, satisfied moans made his erection throb with desire.

“Oh, God” a hand slipped into his hair as he reached the other’s crotch, and a moan even louder than before escaped Oliver’s lips as he licked his length from root to tip. Then he took him in his mouth and started moving ever so slowly, ignoring the pressure that Oliver’s hands were putting on his head. He wanted to take his time, to drive the other crazy.

He thanked himself for not putting away the lube last night; the bottle stood on the nightstand within reach so he didn't have to stop his actions to get it. He squirted some into his palms, pushing a finger inside Oliver and sinking down on his length at the same time. The moan he earned with that was beyond satisfying; he could have come from just hearing it.

He quickly added another finger, getting unbearably aroused as time went by. Oliver was writhing and panting below him, but he wasn’t the only one losing his restraint. He added the third finger as soon as he could, but Oliver seemed to have reached the limit of his patience.

"Connor" he warned and begged at the same time, his voice barely more than a breath.

Connor didn't need to be told twice. He sat up to lubricate his own length as fast as possible, and positioned himself carefully. He leaned down to brush their lips together, feeling Oliver's hands slide on the back of his head and into his hair automatically. He pushed inside ever so slowly, the grip in his hair tightening immediately. He bit Oliver’s bottom lip and let out a satisfied sigh as he bottomed out, stopping for a moment to catch his breath before starting to move. Oliver wrapped his legs around his waist, picking up the pace with Connor. He raised his head and looked into those chocolate eyes which he was now so used to seeing without glasses, and locked their gazes.

Oliver's hands slipped onto his jaw, pulling him down. Feeling his lips against his own started fireworks in his stomach and he speeded up his movements while kissing him deeper and deeper. He could already feel it building, and he knew he wouldn't last so much longer. He wrapped his hand around Oliver's length, and he could tell by the way he tightened around him that he was just as close. He forced himself to keep his eyes open; he wanted to watch his boyfriend come.

It took only a couple more thrusts for the both of them; Oliver threw his head back, his fingers digging into Connor's back, tightening around him, and he moaned out loud. Just seeing this pushed him over the edge; Connor's muscles started shaking, and he buried his head into his boyfriend’s neck as his orgasm hit him hard, making his whole body tense up, then relax.

They stayed that way for seconds (minutes?), until they were able to breath normally again. Then Connor opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at the other properly; suddenly the exhaustion of the early awakening and the amazing sex hit him with full force and he could barely keep his eyes open.

He found Oliver lying with closed eyes and a huge, satisfied grin on his face. He was tracing random patterns on Connor's skin with his fingers absentmindedly; he often did that when they were lying around.

"Seems like I'll have to wake you up more often" he mumbled, the grin turning into that bright, wide smile Connor loved so much.

"I don't think so" huffed Connor, trying hard to hold back a yawn. "Besides, I'm not gonna have much more day offs than absolute zero"

"However, I think we should start mornings like this more often"

Connor couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. It wouldn't be bad…

"Be honest, we would always be late that way"

"Probably. Speaking about late…" his eyes snapped open, head turning towards the clock on the nightstand. "I should get going"

Connor let out a disgruntled groan, but rolled off of him, crawling under the blanket and pulling it up until his chin. He heard Oliver's steps across the flat, the bathroom door opening, closing, and the shower turning on, but he was too tired to get up and do something. Rather, he gave himself in to the darkness that had been calling him since he woke up that morning.


End file.
